Up
by the-rider-sel
Summary: Song-fic basado en la canción Up de Olly Murs con Demi Lovato. (Moderno) Hipo y Astrid tienen una discusión, pero Hipo no perderá la relación que tiene con Astrid, y menos después de que por fin se haya atrevido a hacerle "la gran pregunta".


Bueno, este song-fic lo he escrito al escuchar millloooneees de veces esta canción xD mi mente cada vez que escucha una canción o vivo yo misma una situación determinada, directamente se pone en marcha (cosa que me haría falta en matemáticas) y pues...hoy la he escrito a parte de por esa razón porque de alguna manera la canción me ha alegrado un poco después de que el día 7, mi perro (el que tenía desde los 5) años muriera, y a parte de eso porque el que creía que era mi mejor amigo...bueno, me hecho bastante daño. Y no es la primera vez, pero hoy, se ha pasado. Pero bueno, no quiero entreteneos así que...bueno ¡Disfrutar de el fic! :)

* * *

><p><em>{Dibujé un corazón roto<em>

_Justo en el cristal de tu ventana_

_Esperaba por tu respuesta_

_Aquí bajo la lluvia torrencial}_

Hipo estaba frente a la casa de Astrid, llovía bastante aunque se suponía que ese día iba a hacer un día soleado.

_{Tan sólo respira contra el cristal_

_Déjame algún tipo de señal_

_Sé que el dolor no pasará, sí_

_Tan sólo dime que no es el final de la línea_

_Tan sólo dime que no es el final de la línea}_

El solo esperaba fuera a que ella viera el dibujo que hizo frente a su ventana.

_{Nunca quise romper tu corazón_

_Ahora no dejaré que este avión baje_

_Nunca quise hacerte llorar_

_Haré lo que sea para hacer que esto vuele}_

El día pasado habían tenido una discusión y Astrid se había acabando yendo a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos. Hipo estaba destrozado. Pero el no dejaría que esto acabara así, y menos después de que ya se hubiera decidido a hacerle "la gran pregunta" a Astrid.

_{Aferrarte a lo que sientes_

_Ese sentimiento es lo mejor_

_Lo mejor, muy bien_

_Voy a poner mi confianza en nosotros_

_Sé que este amor se dirige en la misma dirección_

_Hacía arriba}_

Decidió esperar y esperar hasta que ella lo perdonara (aunque eso le costará una pulmonía) pero por ella, haría lo que fuera.

_{Dibujaste un signo de pregunta_

_Pero sabías lo que yo quería_

_Quiero dar vuelta la carta, sí_

_Justo en dónde estaba}_

Por fin, Astrid le vio. Vio el dibujo que Hipo le hizo en su ventana y ella le dibujo un signo de pregunta, le miro confundida y triste, sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por el, Hipo le dijo en silencio un "tenemos que hablar".

_{Así que vamos a construir un puente, sí_

_Desde tu lado hasta el mío_

_Seré el que cruce al otro lado_

_Tan sólo dime que no es el final de la línea_

_Tan sólo dime que no es el final de la línea}_

Astrid decidió dejarle pasar, no quería que el enfermara. Y también quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Ella estaba enamorada de el, y el de ella, se necesitaban el uno al otro.

_{Nunca quise romper tu corazón_

_Ahora no dejaré que este avión baje_

_Nunca quise hacerte llorar_

_Haré lo que sea para hacer que esto vuele_

_Oh, tienes que aferrarte_

_Aferrarte a lo que sientes_

_Ese sentimiento es lo mejor_

_Lo mejor, muy bien_

_Voy a poner mi confianza en nosotros_

_Sé que este amor se dirige en la misma dirección_

_Hacía arriba}_

Nada más entrar a casa de Astrid, Hipo le abrazo. No podía soportar la idea de perderla. Se alejo un poco de ella y le miro a los ojos, Hipo le dijo lo mucho que sentía el haberla gritado, que el la amaba como a nadie más en el mundo. Le dijo que el mismo día de la discusión le quería hacer una gran pregunta, por eso estaba tan alterado y nervioso, y sin querer, lo había pagado con ella, y se arrepentía muchísimo.

_{Nena, sé que podemos subir de nuevo en donde estábamos antes_

_Sintiéndolo con mi corazón, pondré mi corazón en tu cabeza_

_Bueno, espero y rezo que entiendas que_

_Si lo haces, todo lo que tienes que decir es_

_Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí_

_Te estoy esperando_

_Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí}_

A Astrid no le importaba el que Hipo le hubiera mojado la ropa, el simple hecho de tenerle cerca le encantaba. Y el que le pidiera perdón de esa forma y le dijera que el día anterior le hiba a hacer una "gran pregunta" la alteró como nunca antes. Si era lo que estaba imaginándose, simplemente le había alterado mucho más.

_{Nunca quise romper tu corazón_

_Ahora no dejaré que este avión baje_

_Nunca quise hacerte llorar_

_Haré lo que sea para hacer que esto vuele}_

Por eso, en el mismo momento en el que el se puso de rodillas frente a ella y sacó una pequeña caja frente a ella, le provocó que le empezarán a salir lágrimas de felicidad.

_{Oh, tienes que aferrarte_

_Aferrarte a lo que sientes_

_Ese sentimiento es lo mejor_

_Lo mejor, muy bien_

_Voy a poner mi confianza en nosotros_

_Sé que este amor se dirige en la misma dirección_

_Hacía arriba}_

Se puso de rodillas y saco la caja con el anillo que tenia pensado darle el día anterior, y fue entonces cuando le pregunto "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" y vio que ella estaba llorando. Ella le dijo con una gran sonrisa "si, si quiero." y el se levanto y le puso el anillo. Se miraron a los ojos y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios, solo duró unos minutos, pero para ellos fueron horas, después, volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro con una gran sonrisa se dijeron a la vez un "te amo" que duro muchos, muchos años.

* * *

><p>Bueno, he aquí el fic ^^ espero que os haya gustado, creo que sera uno de los muuuchos song-fics que voy a escribir xD<p>

Por cierto, recordar que subiré los capítulos de "Love in the battlefield" los sábados :D

Por cierto, me gustaría que me dejarais algun que otro comentario porfa :3

Y sin nada más que decir, besos y abrazos a todos ;)


End file.
